What Became of Her Life?
by Daphneshaggydoo
Summary: The wish has been made, the jewel is gone, now what shall become of her? That is something, that no-one had ever expected... - "I, Kagome Higurashi, resident of Tokyo, Japan, being of sound mind and strong well semi-strong body, hereby make this my last will and testament..." - (Redux of my story "Her Life")
1. Her Will

**What Became of Her Life? - Chapter 1 - "The Will"**

* * *

_"I, Kagome Higurashi, resident of Tokyo, Japan, being of sound mind and strong (well, semi-strong) body, hereby make this my last will and testament. Any other wills that were created before this one shall now and forever be, revoked and non-existent. These shall be my final wishes for my worldly possessions._

_My full name is (or now I should say 'was') Kagome Higurashi; the date of my birth being April 24, 1982 in Tokyo, Japan. My mother's name was Arisu Nakashima and my father's name being Satoru Higurashi. To my knowledge, both of them were born and raised in Tokyo. At the time of this will, my father is no longer living, but my mother is. My wishes for her are expressed below._

_Marriage was something that never necessarily agreed with me during my life, though I did attempt to have a stable relationship, it just wasn't within the cards. I will state that I have been married, but, as per earlier request with my family, I would like that no one knew this detail, for reasons previously stated to them. They will know when to tell such information. (Should it ever need to be revealed) I do, however, would like to make it quite clear that I leave my ex-husband absolutely nothing of my estate and, at the time of this will, I am currently single, not married or in a relationship, simply a divorcee._

_While marriage didn't work out, children were a focal point for me. Such joys you are my "sons". Though not related to me through blood, you were the children of my heart and soul, and I am thankful to whatever God exists that allowed us to find each other in this life. That is something that I will be forever grateful for. Though never were they legally under my guardianship (i.e. officially naming me as their adoptive mother and/or legal guardian under the laws of Japan) they are still my boys. My wonderful boys – their names are:_

_Hikaru Higurashi - DOB 1/1/1882 (demon records) ~ 1/1/2001 (human records)_

_Hitoshi Higurashi – DOB 9/1/1900 (demon records) ~ 9/1/2009 (human records)_

_Your father and I are proud of you for all of your accomplishments, never forget that. I will always love you my sons, no matter what anyone says, you will always be my sons._

_In the event that I do pass on before my children (who are technically under the eyes of the law, my nephews) come to be the age of men, I leave them in the care of their legally adoptive father, my brother, Souta Higurashi and his wife, Hitomi. I appoint no other "guardian" for them because no one else will be able to take care of my children. Souta and I were the only ones who knew/know how special they truly are. We were and are the only ones who could care for them and push them to their greatest potential._

_I do, however, have Power of Attorney of my mother, Arisu. (I became her guardian due to several medical conditions) I request that she also be entrusted into Souta and Hitomi's care and that Power of Attorney be transferred into his name. My only stipulation is that she be allowed to stay and live in the family shrine under Souta's watchful eye. This is the only home she knows (due to the medical conditions) and is where she is most comfortable._

_Now, onto the "good" stuff..._

_With regard to the property that I owned in life, it is to be divided as follows:_

_Immediately after my death, all deeds and land papers concerning the "Sunset Shrine", the forest surrounding it, and any other acreage I own will be transferred into Souta Higurashi's name and care. To this, I also add that all of the antiques, holy artifacts, heirlooms, and the like (both those of the Shrine and the Higurashi family) to be given to him, for they are also part of the Shrine and its history. I trust him to take care of it just as Mama and Gramps taught us growing up. I also leave to you one third of whatever money there may be. Use it well._

_To Hikaru and Hitoshi I leave the rest of my money and all of my worldly personal possessions EXCLUDING the large wooden trunk sitting at the foot of my bed and its contents. (Along with what is stated above.) Do with it as you will, my boys, and may you lead long and happy lives. I love you both with all my soul. I wish you both the happiest lives you could possibly imagine._

_In the event that my brother Souta Higurashi passes on before myself and my sons have become of legal age, everything stipulated for Souta above will therein become the possession of Hikaru and Hitori. Do with my possessions as you will and please, take care of Mama until her time comes so that she may be with father again._

_Finally, I leave my large wooden trunk, including all its contents, to the most influential person that has ever entered into my life. I do not know what name he goes by now, (for, no doubt, he has changed it over the years to avoid suspicion) but when I knew him last, truly knew him; his name was simply "Inuyasha". No surname, no family name, simply that. If you are able to find him and deliver my trunk to him I would appreciate it, though I must ask that it be someone from the law firm to surrender it to him. For reasons known only to my family, I truly do not wish for him to know my state of life and health before my death. It would hurt him more than anyone could truly imagine if he ever truly knew my state. Also, I request that this trunk not be given to him until at least twenty years after my death – I fear he'll blame himself too much for my condition if you don't and I don't wish for him to do anything rash._

_I, Kagome Higurashi, hereby sign this will at Tokyo, Japan on this day – 19 December, 2011 and state that it is, and forever will be, my final wishes for my life's possessions._

_My love to all of those I left behind."_

* * *

Kagome set down the paper and smoothed out all the invisible wrinkles; needing something to do with her hands. It was nerve-wracking to figure out one's final wishes for things.

"Wishes." She huffed a single laugh. That single word had been one she'd loathed for decades - more like hated it...absolutely hated it. Why? Why did it have to taunt her the way it did? How she wished that "wishes" would disappear from this world forever. Ironic isn't it?

"I think it sums up everything pretty well, don't you?" She questioned.

"Always looking for the silver lining, aren't you?" Her attention was drawn to the only other person in the room. Both were trying to lighten up the whole situation, but it didn't work, and reality came crashing back down. Specifically voicing itself through him, "You don't have to do this! Surely there is..."

Her pain silenced him and encompassed her. It was becoming increasingly worse each and every day, the pain, caused by an event done for the good of the many, instead of the want of a few. He stopped speaking to witness as a single tear slid down her cheek, splashing on the envelope now containing her will. After sealing it with wax, she slid it across the table to him before rising; coming around to ruffle his hair and kiss his crown, as she had since he could remember. He felt tears coming on with such a simple and loving gesture.

"We've been through this," She smiled sadly, barely holding it in. "it's my..."

His fingers on her lips stopped her from finishing, he'd heard it enough times before that he never wanted to hear it again, and she knew that. "Oh Souta," The dam crumbled completely, leaving her falling and clinging to the only man who had ever truly loved her with all of his heart. He too clung to her; trying desperately to come up with a way to halt the inevitable through his own tears. Instead, he held them back as best he could, becoming the rock that she needed him to be, that he had silently promised long ago to always be for her.

"Shhh Kagome, everything will be alright, I promise."

If only he knew... and if only she didn't.

* * *

**Welcome to the end of the Reboot of my story "Her Life" - the goal is one chapter a day or every other day.**

**Feel free to leave a comment, a follow, or send a message. Email me if you'd like at daphneshaggydoo **


	2. What You've Lost

**What Became of Her Life? - Chapter 2 - "What You've Lost"**

* * *

****Many a thing can pass through the mind while you walk. A fleeting memory, bits of a song, pieces of conversation. Yet there are those who contemplate while they walk, contemplate their life, choices, and what could have been done differently. While walking away from the table, Kagome had done just so...****

There are some things that you do in life because you're required to.

Good deeds are performed in life that you do out of obligation.

Tasks are completed since they are asked of you.

Some jobs though, are simply done because you want them to be.

While all of these are certainly true for her, now more than ever, there was one simple yet difficult duty that Kagome had been trying to avoid for the longest time. Or, perhaps, only change the outcome of what was to be. Though nothing had worked to complete this feat, so she was left to settle with what was written within the stars. Only now had it caught up with her to the point that it had become unavoidable.

Her task, duty, charge, job…..whatever you wish to call it… was demanded of her by the Gods themselves.

You see, there is a belief in several cultures called "destiny" and no matter how hard you try to hide or how far you try to run, in the end, fate finds a way to complete the destinies of the people within this world. Some would argue and tell you that a person could change either of these things, but they were wrong.

She used to be one of those believers though. A believer that thought how she lived her life is what determined the final outcome. Throughout her entire life, she had aided those in need and even been a prominent focal point, in one way or another, in local issues that she desperately wanted to make better. No matter what she had done though, the good deeds she put forth, all the love that poured from her, it all did nothing to change the inevitable. Not a single thing would tip the scales in her favor.

Kagome has been running, in one sense or another, from what the Gods had deemed her "fate" for so long...long enough to be tired of running. Long enough to be tired of the fear she has held inside for the final comings and goings of her life. Longer still to be at the point where she would lose herself to fires of hell before doing what was demanded. You would think she wouldn't press the Gods patience as she had, but she did, and now would be the deliverance of punishment for such defiance.

For too long she has fought it. Alone. Unloved. Unwanted. Unsupported.

"_Well, I suppose most of that is untrue, since I've always had Souta by my side."_

But now was not the time to look back and regret, though if it could stall time for her for just a bit longer, she would forever relive through all the pain to stall what was forthcoming.

There is a phrase some would agree with, others not so much, depending on the situation of course. Some would find it odd that she would reference fantasy to describe what was about to happen. Besides, couldn't her own life in the eyes of another that of fantasy? The phrase is that of an old Vulcan teaching and part of their philosophy.

"_How odd," _Kagome mused and smirked. "_That I've so often made decisions and choices because they're logical, not necessarily right. Perhaps watching Star Trek as a child was more influential upon me than I thought."_

Oh, she knew who she could call upon for help, and where they were located. But it was easier to take care of this herself. No fighting. No arguing. No yelling. Simply doing now what would be inevitable.

She winced. "_Stalling is no longer an option." _A gasp of pain. "It's now or never." She whispered.

The pain was too much now, an indication of what was upcoming. Add to that that certain tendencies that were making themselves known more and more the past few months, Kagome had known what she must do.

After all, she hadn't studied all the old texts and scrolls for nothing.

Everything was almost ready. True, it would be better to let everything continue to work out on its own, but Kagome would not allow it. Fear was her main motive for doing what she was about to do, along with preventing what she had foreseen would happen if it wasn't done. After all, there was only one other time a feat such as this had been accomplished and it had been permanent. However, our miko was a smart cookie and thanks to decades of research, she truly believed that she had found the one loophole that could potentially save her from this fate. Perhaps it would work, perhaps it wouldn't, but no one would truly know since no one knew of her plan. It was only the clues left behind that could potentially lead to the loophole being found that tempted her to alter what she was about to do.

It's been said that one cannot change their fate.

It's been said that one cannot switch their paths in life.

It's been said that destinies, once written in stone, are forever meant to be that way.

Kagome hoped that she could prove them all wrong.

Now, all she could do was pray.

* * *

And pray Souta did.

Since moving back into the shrine and truly learning the full extent of his sister's problems, Souta had become more and more in tune with his sister and her needs. So in tune was he that it was to the point that he could see the tiniest of changes to her demeanor and know that something was off. Down to an eye twitch was their bond, and he always knew exactly how to help her.

Oh, it wasn't that he didn't know of these needs already, well, some of them. It was more than hearing of things Kagome had been through and WITNESSING them had shone a whole new perspective on everything the cards of fate had dealt to her.

Several times had he wished that he could take on the fates themselves and fight for her peace of life. No one deserves to live how they were forcing her too. And it was for that reason alone that he had forced a change upon himself so that she wouldn't be alone. It was a choice in his life that had cost him dearly.

That cost though ensured that he would always be there for her, no matter what, even though she was alone now.

His sister had made him swear to stay where he was. That no matter what he heard, what power he felt, or the things he would see that he wouldn't interfere. What she was doing was dangerous and if one iota of something went wrong or changed, it could mean the end of everything she, he, they'd both built up. Everything had to go perfect for this to work the way they'd planned.

Powers were starting to serge.

Grabbing a glass and pulling a bottle out of the cabinet, he poured himself a shot and downed it immediately. Instantly going for another shot, he instead decided to drink directly from the bottle. His drink of choice was whiskey and while not too common in Japan, Souta found that it was the only way to take his edge off of any situation. Especially now by dulling his senses to the things he was supposed to ignore.

Spells were being cast.

"_This shouldn't be happening!" _His mind screamed.

Conflicting emotions and thoughts scraped at him because of his promise. You see, after Kagome has returned through the well he had made a promise to protect his sister, just as Inuyasha had, until such a time as she didn't need him anymore. Or even until, maybe, Inuyasha walked back into her life. With what was happening now though… he'd felt like a failure. His dog brother would be seething if he knew what was going on…

A final decision was made.

"_But he could know! Find him! Tell him! Cross their paths once more!"_

It was too late now. All was lost.

A powerful gust rammed itself throughout the shrine. Antiques flew off shelves and tree limbs broke and bent to its will, but it did not care, nothing had its mercy. Every single tendril of its winds aimed toward a singular spot within the shrine grounds; a spot harboring a single soul that would take a bow for this final time.

So in tune were they that he saw the differences. Within the past several years he even felt the differences. He even syphoned the emotions and pains off of her, so that she could have a better quality of life. Even with the changes he sensed now he did this, if only to let her concentrate on her task that much more.

So in tune were they that he knew most of her thoughts without voicing them.

So in tune were they that she was caught before her body could fail and let her fall.

So in tune were they that he could hold her burdens and be her strength for problems she didn't know she had.

And that was why, now, he was feeling the twisting of bits and pieces that brought him to his knees, thus allowing her to stand. Holding back his own emotions to share in hers, and send his love and support to stave off her fear.

A painful scream and eyes full of tears would be their final act together before darkness overtook both and allowed the world to continue on around them. 

* * *

**A/N**

**Thanks for all the love, follows, favorites, and reviews I've already received! 3**

**Yes, this is different than the original chapter two of "Her Life", but there is a reason for it. I didn't really reveal the last time what had happened to Kagome. Yeah, that was because I hadn't written that piece yet, but I felt that, by giving a glimpse of it now, that you would see that the decision she made had a lot more levity and consequences in it than what you might think. And that her will was written for a reason.**

**As for the Star Trek reference - if you can guess which phrase I'm talking about then you've got a potential clue as to what's happening. It's all in how you interperet it.**

**See ya tomorrow!**

**Daphne **


	3. Is What You've Found

**What Became of Her Life - Chapter 3 - "Is What You've Found"**

* * *

Never, not even to this day, did he ever understand Kagome's reasoning for what she'd done, and why she'd given up so much for whatever reason she had. All he'd known was what he'd witnessed when he had stopped by to pick up a copy of her will to have to properly filed at his law firm. That is where he'd found Souta, who wouldn't explain to him what the hell had happened and what that rumbling was only minutes before. All he wanted to do was hand him the envelope containing the papers and make him leave, only in Souta's current state, that wasn't possible.

So he'd stayed, helping to steady Souta as he set himself right on the kitchen chair while he went to make them both some tea. He was sure this was going to be a long conversation.

"Where's your mother?"

Souta took a long sip of tea, seemingly trying to get his wits about him. "The boys took her to the market to get the weekly groceries. None of them needed to be here for this." His eyes never left the table.

"What exactly did they not need to be here for?"

A mirthless laugh. "You should know that I can't tell you that."

"Doesn't matter what you can and cannot tell me. After whatever just happened there is the potential that a statement will need to be issued by the shrine to explain...whatever happened. I was rattled so harshly on the way to the house that I fell on my side!"

"No need to worry. Kagome made sure the shields protecting the shrine would keep everything within the grounds. The surrounding area doesn't even know that anything occurred."

At the mention of the woman, his head starting twisting around to look for her, even calling out for her a couple of times. "Souta...where is your sister." He'd known she was here somewhere, as she hadn't left the grounds in years.

Stray tears left his eyes. How had he had any left to shed? "She did what she felt she needed to do."

"What exactly does that mean?!" Pushing away and standing, fearing the worst. "Where is she?"

Finally, Souta raised his eyes to meet those of who, at the moment, he considered an intruder. Now was not the time to entertain guests, but the time to mourn, and his eyes reflected that.

"Tell me Hojo, what made you decide to become a lawyer instead of going into some type of medical profession like everyone thought you would?"

"_What type of question is that? Especially at a time like this! I just know Kagome is in trouble!" _Hojo decided to play along and answer the question anyway. "Because I felt like it was what I needed to do. The world needed more people defending the innocent. There were enough people healing them."

"And that Hojo," Tea cups were refilled. "Is why Kagome chose to do what she did. Now sit down, I've got an awful long story to tell."

* * *

That was what led him to this moment, almost twenty-five years in the making.

Of course he had thought Souta was delusional when it was revealed to him the secret Kagome's double life. However, when he was shown the evidence that backed up such a claim, his eyes were opened to a whole other world filled to the brim with demons; most of which had no interest in helping a human lawyer.

Hojo had no idea why someone would want to wait twenty years to hand over something to its beneficiary. What was the purpose behind it? If this man mattered to her so much to leave something to him, why make him wait so long to receive it?

Every angle he could think of was used to try and find this "Inuyasha" character. Public records, private detectives, and online searches turned up nothing for him except for the actual legend of the Shikon Jewel and the hanyou Inuyasha that played a crucial part in its completion; but obviously these couldn't have been the same man. That was preposterous!

Then again, after the demon and hanyou community came into the mainstream and warriors of legend had been revealed to be alive and able to recount their own victories, he supposed it couldn't be too far fetched. The youkai class had one main reason to reveal themselves to Japan; wanting to live freely instead of behind their human masks. Surprisingly, Japan's mortal residents had welcomed them with open arms; not once ever being fearful of the supernatural creatures.

Sure, the mystical creatures lived among the humans; some even in plain sight, but, that didn't mean that they liked the mortal population. Not a single demon would help him in his search…

He'd even gone so far as to ask her three girlfriends if they knew who "Inuyasha" was and where he could possibly find hm. They had known who he was, had even met him once, but they didn't know anything about his place of residence or even a surname.

No hide nor hair had brought about the whereabouts of a certain hanyou. That is until about ten years later, when a mysterious letter had arrived at his law firm revealing his whereabouts.

* * *

Fortunately, he was a patient man. Yet he wondered, in the long run, if the entire situation surrounding Kagome's demise would come to flourish itself into something even worse. Would there be future repercussions?

_"Guess there was no time like the present to get the ball rolling."_

His mystery contact had provided him with a map on how to get to the home of Inuyasha. Unfortunately there wasn't a phone number provided to announce his upcoming visit or even schedule a meeting at his office, therefore he decided the best option was to "attack" the problem headon.

After a four hour drive into the mountains, Hojo finally reached the almost hidden walkway that would lead him even further up into the foothills. Pulling out a collapsible wagon, the elder lawyer loaded the heavy wooden trunk and began to make his way to what was hopefully the home of the man he'd been trying to find all these years. He still had his doubts about the information mysteriously provided to him.

Hopefully this "Inuyasha" won't be too upset about his unexpected appearance at his home, or even what was about to be revealed.

"_Well, it's now or never I suppose."_

"Amazing" was too trivial a word to describe the huge house that stood next to the rocky alcove of the mountain. The outside appeared as if the entire thing was created through years upon years of standing through the elements. The weather-beaten walls held such a beauty to them that the entire house appeared as if it was created for the Gods themselves. He just knew that Kagome would have loved it; she had always enjoyed things that had an older flair and charm to them.

Pulling himself out of his reverie, Hojo continued to make his way up to the front door. After setting the trunk beside him and straightening up his suit, the lawyer gently rapped on the door three times and not even a second later did the door open to reveal a familiar face he had not seen for over thirty years. It made his mouth go dry.

He was positive that Kagome stood before him.

"Yes, may I help you?"

Closing his gaping mouth, Hojo bowed and responded, "Good afternoon. I'm with the Nakamura law firm and I'm here to call on a man that, from what I've been told, lives at this residence. Would a Miroku Fujioka reside here?"

The woman before hm scrunched her forehead, as if contemplating whether or not she should let him into her home.

"I apologize for not announcing my visit beforehand, but my firm has been trying to find Mr. Fujioka for quite sometime and when we finally did, all that was produced was an address." He motioned toward the trunk. "What I have from my client could be of great importance to him."

Obviously the woman was a bit suspicious of him. With how long it took to find the man it wouldn't surprise him one bit if they didn't receive many visitors this far out. However, she seemed to overcome this very quickly; motioning him inside and asking him to leave his cart by the door.

"If you will please follow me I will lead you to his study."

* * *

The familiar woman led him to the study, poured him some tea, and left to find, and hopefully bring back, Miroku. While waiting he noticed the paintings that lined the walls. Each had one thing in common; they were all scenes from the Feudal Era. Every one of them different, yet you could see the same people and settings repeated. There were only four that he saw heavily constant though; an elder priestess, a monk, what appeared to be some sort of slayer and her cat, and surprisingly, the hanyou Inuyasha himself. Hojo recognized him instantly from the few photos that Souta had showed him.

"_Interesting that these are here. I wonder if she knew he had them or if he knew she painted them."_

He got closer to one of the paintings, just to get a better look, as it was one he hadn't remembered seeing. Before he could investigate it more though, a voice stopped him.

"I see you have an eye for fine art as well."

Turning, Hojo found an older gentleman that had just a few hints of Inuyasha's features. He honestly looked like a mix of the monk Miroku (that he'd seen in Kagome's photo albums) and that of the hanyou himself. If his suspicions were correct, then it was just a concealment spell to fool him. But why would Inuyasha use one if the world accepted demons now? Hojo straightened his suit again and bowed slightly in respect.

"Hello my name is Akitoki Hojo and I'm with the Nakamura law firm in Tokyo. You're Miroku Fujioka I presume?" He paused for dramatics only. "Or should I call you Inuyasha?"

Hojo noticed the frown that marred his face. Had he crossed the line too quickly perhaps?

"I am Miroku Fujioka and the woman whom you met earlier was my wife Sango. What business do you have with me?"

"_Interesting, he didn't even acknowledge that he didn't go by or know that name. Maybe this isn't him?"_

Wanting to get to the point, "Miroku" had them both sit down while the woman from earlier came back in with snacks and a fresh pot of tea. Wanting to complete his business quickly, Hojo ignored the offer of tea and pulled the important documents out of his briefcase. He wanted to get this over with quickly, he could tell that this man wasn't too happy to have him in his home, though he couldn't quite pinpoint why. But onto business -

"I must say you are a very hard man to track down. Took me quite a while and for that I apologize. The point though is that I'm here now." Hojo noticed the woman was about to leave the room. "Sango, I think you'll want to stay here for this."

Sango, who was almost out the door, walked back around the desk and stood beside Miroku; ready to hear what Hojo had to say.

"Will you please get on with it? I'm a busy man; and you're trying my patience. Little of it is left since you appeared at my home unannounced."

From Souta's stories Hojo knew the last thing he needed to do was make Inuyasha upset.

"Of course; I am here because you sir have inherited something in one of my client's wills. If you will excuse me." With a short bow, he quickly left, returning with the cart containing the wooden trunk. He could see Miroku's nose twitching, as if scenting it for danger. His look suddenly became dark, yet, oddly overcome with sadness. As if sensing the troubled waters within her husbands mind, Sango squeezed his shoulder in silent support.

Parking the wagon next to his chair, Hojo opened his briefcase to pull out his glasses and a yellowed looking paper.

"If you will allow me, I will read her will verbatim."

The yellowed paper crinkled as it was unfolded, declaring that it wished not to be read, but Hojo knew this was important. He began to read,

_"I, Kagome Higurashi, resident of Tokyo, Japan, being of sound mind and strong (well, semi-strong) body, hereby make this my last will and testament. Any other wills that were created before this one shall now and forever be, revoked and non-existent. These shall be my final wishes for my worldly possessions."_

A barely audible gasp erupted from the old man across from him and sadness overtook his face. Was he honestly in so much shock? Hojo felt a ripple of something coming from the man, but didn't look up from his paperwork.

Hojo skipped to the part involving the man before him.

_Finally, I leave my large wooden trunk, including all its contents, to the most influential person that has ever entered into my life. (I just hope that you can find him) I do not know what name he goes by now, (for, no doubt, he has changed it over the years to avoid suspicion) but when I knew him last, truly knew him; his name was simply "Inuyasha". If you are able to find him and deliver my trunk to him I would appreciate it…_

_I, Kagome Higurashi, hereby sign this will at Tokyo, Japan on this day – 19 December, 2011 and state that it is, and forever will be, my final wishes for my life's possessions._

_My love to all of those I left behind."_

When Hojo looked back up from the will, the elderly gentleman was gone and in his place was the hanyou Inuyasha. The woman beside him had her arm wrapped tightly around his shoulders; obviously trying to keep her emotions in check. Inuyasha's face was suddenly unreadable. So many emotions were overcoming him at once that no one could give a precise name to it. Did Kagome truly mean so much to him?

With bated breath, Inuyasha stood and eased his way towards the trunk where he ran his clawed fingers over the lid gently; seemingly lost in his thoughts. Never had Hojo seen a man look so forlorn and broken while trying not to show it. He suspected he should hurry the paperwork along so that he could leave Inuyasha to his thoughts.

"Pardon," Sango interjected. "Do you know what is in the trunk?"

"I don't really think that matters at the moment Kikyo." Inuyasha's deadpan voice sounded throughout the room. A deep breath was taken and Inuyasha removed himself from beside the chest and heatedly grabbed a pen from his desk while he faced the older lawyer sitting before him. Anyone could tell from just a glance just how badly this news was hurting him.

"What the hell do I have to sign Hobo?"

* * *

Honestly, Hojo couldn't blame the man for being so blunt. (Or rude for that matter) He'd just revealed to him that a woman, who had apparently had a huge impact on his life, was dead. If he were in that same boat he would certainly be acting the same way. The one thing he couldn't figure out though was that if Kagome played such an important role in his life, then why hasn't this man been a part of hers? Not once had Kagome ever talked about this man in all the years he'd known her. Of course she'd spoken of a man who, supposing he knew more personally about Inuyasha, could have been him, but he couldn't be truly sure. Was there a reason this man was kept so secretive?

Sensing that Inuyasha was getting impatient, the forms were immediately whipped out and signed off on, the chest unloaded and set against the wall, and Hojo's briefcase closed and tucked under his arm. With the cart rolling along behind him, Hojo followed "Sango", whose real name was apparently Kikyo, to the front door.

A glimmer passed through his mind though. If he were in Inuyasha's shoes, and had found out someone close had passed, wouldn't he have started looking at things that were a part of that person?

"_Maybe he doesn't know that those paintings were hers?"_

An idea crossed his mind though and, before stepping out the front door, excused himself to quickly return to the study. Saying that one forgot something could do wonders.

Upon entering the study, a heated glare was cast at him from a certain hanyou by a certain chest. Mumbling that he forgot something, Hojo "grabbed" the forgotten item and instead of leaving the room, placed himself before the large painting over the mantle that he was earlier admiring.

"You know, she must have meant an awful lot to you to have some of her paintings." He stated while staring at a particular piece.

"What the hell are you still doing here?! And what are you talking about? No one knows who even painted these." Inuyasha harshly answered. Did he really annoy him that much? Could he really glean her scent from the trunk but not from the brushstrokes? Another of her spells doings perhaps?

Hojo took a step closer, "I beg to differ. Believe it or not, there was a point in her life where she expressed herself through various works and Kagome always hid her signature in her artwork. This one for example," Hojo pointed to the larger work of art over the mantel piece; the huge tree overtaking the canvas being recognized almost immediately. "One can't see it unless they look hard enough, but for me, I can see her mark as clear as day.."

"Besides, who else do you know that could paint not only yourself but Shippo, Kaede, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara with such startlingly lifelike accuracy?"

Out of the corner of his eye, the lawyer noticed Inuyasha come to stand next to him to gaze intently at the painting. After a few minutes of silence, Hojo decided to leave the hanyou to his own inner musings. He had to get going anyway – it was a long drive back to Tokyo.

* * *

It took him a while, but Inuyasha finally spotted what was supposedly Kagome's mark within the branches of the painted Sacred Tree and quite frankly he wasn't happy with what he found. In a way, he didn't quite understand what the words meant, yet, in another light, he thought that he did.

Guessing that he had used his brain enough for the night, Inuyasha turned to leave his study but not before taking one last glance at the now bold words staring him right in the face. He wondered again why she signed it like that.

Just why did she call herself "The Lonesome Miko"?


	4. Grieve With Thee

**What Became of Her Life - Chapter 4 - "Grieve With Thee"**

* * *

Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to leave this room. Couldn't stop himself from staring between the chest and the paintings adorning the walls. It's like his mind was moving slower than a snails and, at times, seemed to stop completely.

Why hadn't he know that these paintings were hers? That Hobo was right in his thinking, that a big giveaway should have been the accuracy of the subject manner. Funny thing is that what initially drew him to the paintings, to begin with. Such astounding work was these that, at the time, he (along with Kikyo) had supposed the artist was a demon that had seen them during that point in their lives and that only now had they decided to paint them. Most would think that they'd already had similar works through Shippo, whom was an accomplished artist himself, but these had so much more….depth to them.

Details were painted that only someone that was close to the group would have truly known. The mixture of vibrant greens and teals that was Shippo's foxfire, the exact pattern of the youkai hide that made up Sango's exterminator outfit, even the depths and expanses of Miroku's wind tunnel all stood out to him in startlingly clarity. Yet, that led to another question to add to the incredible list of others.

Why hadn't she painted herself?

True, it had crossed his mind that her school uniform would have laid question to the authenticity of the works since they didn't exactly fit into the time period. Couldn't she had represented herself in other ways though? He remembered bits of a long-forgotten (and quite frankly overheard) conversation between Kagome and Kaede about possibly wearing miko robes on their travels, but Kagome would have none of it. Not that she didn't appreciate the elder miko's offer of borrowing a set of hers, but she couldn't bring herself to wear the colors.

"_While I am grateful for the offer Kaede, I will only do so if I have a different color hakama than the traditional red."_ Kagome had ended the conversation there, using the excuse of herbs needing collected before sundown.

Inuyasha took his gaze from the paintings and poured himself another drink, wanting to wash away the sour taste in his mouth that that particular memory gave him. Could he honestly blame her for trying to set herself apart from Kikyo? Looking back now, through older eyes, he saw how much damage he had truly to her self esteem. There was a lot he needed to apologize for.

"Only it's too late now." He whispered as he sunk down into his chair.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the night and into the next day, Inuyasha kept himself primarily cooped up within his office. The idea that Kagome was gone was still too fresh of a wound to make him want to be around anyone for any length of time. He preferred to be alone with his memories. But that wound brought far too many things to the surface of his mind - thoughts, conversations, regrets, and anger.

They say that grief has seven stages; shock and denial, pain and guilt, anger and bargaining, depression, reconstruction and working through, and finally, acceptance and hope.

Currently, Inuyasha was experiencing a combination of everything. It was like he didn't know what to feel or focus on first. Though there was one query in particular that kept making itself his center of attention as the hours passed.

Why hadn't he known?

Sure, he knew she was fifteen when their adventure started, but he never did truly know what year she came from. Yes, it would have been easy to watch the shrine, the hospitals, birth announcements, and numerous other outlets to see when she was born and quite honestly, he wasn't watching as he should have, but he also hadn't really wanted to.

Kagome needed time to lead her own life, not be bogged down with the ghosts of the past. She needed to make her own way before they started coming back into the picture. He...he just wanted her to be happy like she wanted him to be.

And to be quite honest, for those who have lifespans like himself and his family, time slips away quicker than it would for a normal human.

"_Almost thirty years is a little too damn much time to let escape me though. Should have paid attention sooner. Then again, making me wait twenty years to get that trunk is a bit dramatic of her." _A huff and another drink. Then again, why hadn't she tried to find him?

Ringing was suddenly heard throughout the house and he could hear Kikyo answering its call. Ears drooped as he heard the voice that was on the other end of the line.

They say that there are seven stages to grief, and while he was currently experiencing most of them…

He knew Shippo was about to experience the most hurtful of all - shock and denial.

* * *

"Oi runt, what do ya want?"

"**Well hello to you too Inuyasha. Can't a kid call to check on his old man?"**

While Shippo had considered Inuyasha to be his surrogate father, he'd never seen Kikyo as his mother. That title was held for Kagome alone.

Niceties went more one way than the other as Shippo took charge of the conversation, leading it through the highs and lows of his most recent photography trip in Africa. He was hoping most of his snaps would make great pieces for his upcoming gallery event.

"**I even found something for Mama too! It's this really pretty native necklace that one of our guide's wife created. I bet it will look so pretty. Some of the beads match her eyes."**

The fox was a keen one though. It didn't escape him that Inuyasha hadn't been as talkative as he normally was. Or that he hadn't given his usual response when anyone mentioned Kagome.

"**Oi, what's going on with you Inuyasha? Been a long time since you've been this quiet."**

_*deep breath*_ "Shippo…" Blinking away tears, Inuyasha walked away from the phone. How was he supposed to do this?

"**Inuyasha? What's happened? You never call me by my name…"**

"I...I have something to tell you."

Neither spoke for a few moments.

"**Did something happen to Kikyo or Kae…?"**

"Damn it shut up so I can talk! You know I'm no good at words! I can't help that it's taking me a few minutes to figure out how to tell you that Kagome's dead!"

Once it was out there was no taking it back. Both of them, unknowingly to the other, sank back in their seats and sat shocked that such information was blurted out.

"**Wh….wha….what?" **The fox sounded to broken.

"_Dear God what have I done? Gentle as hell with that one wasn't I Kagome?" _He sent a slight look up above like he was talking to Kagome herself. "I didn't mean for it to come out that way runt."

Still, Shippo kept silent.

"I… I don't know what exactly happened. I'm in the dark about everything. I didn't know until a lawyer showed up at the house yesterday with a trunk she left for me. Bitch made them wait to give it to me cause she knew I'd be mad."

"**But, you said maybe only a couple of years then we could see her."**

It was obvious that Shippo was crying. "I was wrong. I got the year wrong runt. I'm….I'm sorry. I know you've been collecting all those baubles for her and…"

"**I...I can't process this right now. I've got to book a flight. I'm coming home."**

Not surprisingly, Shippo had hung up the phone. Wouldn't be surprising if he was already on the phone getting his flight booked. He was surely in for an angry kitsune showing up at his door within the next few days. And he deserved every single word that would be thrown at him.

Pouring and downing one more stiff drink, he sat down and decided to call a family meeting.

"_Might as well get everyone told at once. It will hurt more to repeat it."_

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Apologies for the lack of chaps the past two days. Had plans one day and unexpected issues the other. Going to try to post additional chapters within the upcoming days to make up for it. So don't be surprised it you get multiple notifications about chapters.**_

_**To explain something about the timeline quickly, the following are the timelines I am working with for Souta and Kagome. (while it does seem like they're young, it will make sense in the end) Birth years I got off the official fandom wiki.**_

_**Kagome**_ _**Souta  
Birth - 1982**_ _**1988  
Well - 1997 - 15 years old 9 years old  
Will/Death - 2011 - 29 years old**_ _**23 years old  
Trunk given - 2031 - "49" years old**_ _**43 years old**_

_**Side note - to the "Guest" that has left reviews on almost all of my stories about leaving cliffhangers and not finishing stories for 8 years - There is this magical thing called "life" and sometimes, it throws curveballs at you and makes things block your path temporarily or indefinitely. In this instance, I had a parent pass and the other left behind with mental, physical, and emotional problems caused by said death. A person has to choose and prioritize what's more important in their life, and in mine, I chose my mom. She needed me more than my writing did. That doesn't mean that I forgot about it, don't remember my storyline, or am not going to finish it. I just chose to work on this one first.**_


	5. The Grievance of Family

_**READ ME - There is an OC introduced in this chapter who's lines are written with an accent. That is why it's spelled funny. This character is Irish, name is Fionn (Fe-Yonn) and his character will be explained later in the story as to how he ended up in Japan.**_

* * *

****

**What Became of Her Life - Chapter 5 - "The Grievance of Family"**

* * *

It was nerve-wracking. Not necessarily the fact that all of the family would be at the house, that had happened plenty of times before over the years and centuries, but it was more of why they needed to gather. Usually, times like these were reserved for holidays or special announcements, like marriages or babies, but this time was different. Oh so different.

What he'd needed to tell everyone was difficult. Breaking the news to some of them would be harder than others, but it had to be done. Thankfully one of the toughest reveals was out of the way, but Inuyasha was sure that Shippo's grief would truly rear its ugly head once he got here.

The whole situation was something even he was having trouble wrapping his head around. Why hadn't he kept up with the shrine? Watched for her to come? Been a silent supporter of her during her trips through the well, only to reveal himself once he knew for sure their journey was complete.

"_Hell, we even could have helped with all the food and medical supplies she always brought back. Who knows how much she actually spent on us, without a single yen given in return."_

Now wasn't the time to be swallowed up by grief, for he could hear the first signs of their family arriving on its borders.

* * *

****

**Shippo had kept mostly quiet during the long drive into the mountains. Sure, he could have made the run to the home in almost a quarter of the time once his plane had landed, but he couldn't bring himself to face his old man yet. Things needed to be thought through first because he didn't want to say or do anything he'd regret.**

**"****You've been awfully quiet back there runt. What's got you so down in the dumps? Big thoughts today?"**

**The fox tilted his head just enough to meet the eyes of the driver in the rearview mirror. Even he was shocked by how solemn he looked, though he didn't show his surprise. A blink and a sigh to the driver was his only answer before he turned to lose himself in the passing scenery.**

**Why did it have to be this way? He's dreamt for centuries of coming "home" into Kagome's waiting arms. Of her holding him tight and telling him how much she'd loved him. A couple of times he even imagined himself throwing himself at her as he was during their travels. He would tell her of his life and present all of the items he'd collected for her throughout his travels, and she would be so proud of him.**

**But now, that would never be.**

**It had broken his heart when they'd discovered Kagome gone from their world, broken it so badly that he'd fled the village more than once in anger, sadness, and, he hated to admit, hatred. More than once he would flee to the well and cry himself into exhaustion, only the next morning to find himself back in one of their huts.**

**At the time, while the others opened their homes to him, it was only Kagome that he'd wanted. Only Kagome's love would stop his heart from aching. None of their friends could exactly figure out why until he'd brushed too close to death after an attack on the village by a rogue demon months after her strange departure.**

**It wasn't until that day Inuyasha found out just what role he had in Shippo's life.**

* * *

***Kaede's hut, just after the demon attack***

_Kaede had done all she could for the little kit. He'd fought bravely to protect the village, but such wounds befell him when he had protected a pregnant Kikyo from an unknown second demon that had been waiting in the shadows._

"_I've done all I can, now we must wait."_

_Even after her healing salves were applied and painkilling tea poured into his throat, Shippo was still having trouble taking deep breaths, and his pale skin didn't ease worries either. It would obviously take a while to see any type of improvement from him._

_The hut was silent as Kaede began putting her supplies away. Quieter still as the others made their way to their prospective huts, leaving Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Kaede alone with Shippo. The sisters knew there was no way that they would be pulling Inuyasha away from the kit's side tonight._

_****_

_Days later, the sisters slept as Inuyasha continued to keep watch over the kit. To say he was scared was an understatement. This was the worst Shippo had ever been hurt under their care, and to be honest, he didn't really know if Shippo wanted to heal. He'd been so distant with all of them once Kagome was gone._

_He was pulled from his thoughts when a little whine tore through the silence. It was so soft that even he waited for the sound again before moving closer to the small form._

_*whine* "Pa...pap…" *whine* "Papa." *whine*_

_Shippo was writing under his sheet, face scrunched up in confusion, though his eyes were still shut. Inuyasha figured he must be having delusions from fever if he was calling for his father._

"_What is it runt?" Only Shippo could hear him speak._

"_Where's Mama?" *whine* "I want Mama."_

_At this point, unbeknownst to Inuyasha, Shippo's whines had woken Kaede up, who continued to lay on her pallet and watch the exchange._

_The hanyou didn't know what to tell the kit. He didn't even know what had truly happened to his mother before they'd found him. "I don't know runt, I don't know where your Mama is."_

"_But….You…." *whine* "You always know where she is." *whine…..whine…..* "You've always brought her back…" *shallow, quick, breaths* "Kagome….Mama…."_

_Inuyasha was beside himself at that point. Was this why Shippo had been so distant? Because in his eyes he'd lost his mother? Again? But if she meant that to him, then that only meant when he'd called out for his father…_

_Gently as he could, Inuyasha gathered the kit into his lap, careful not to jostle him too much as he came to hold him by his heart. Unconsciously hoping that its beat and rhythm would give comfort._

_A tear slid down his cheek. "We'll find her runt. It may take a while, but we will find her."_

* * *

After that day, Inuyasha had done all that he could to be the father Shippo needed. While there were a few flubs, he'd done his best to make sure he'd taught everything he'd wished his own father had taught him, had he lived. The hanyou had even promised that they'd live to see Kagome again in her time. Even going as far as to give him the locket Kagome had given him after Shippo admitted one day, years later, that he was forgetting small details about what Kagome looked like.

Ever since that very night, Kaede had stepped up as another surrogate mother for him, though no one had known his midnight mumblings were the reason why. She taught him everything about her herbs and how to mix them properly for their most potent use. How to properly bandage and splint injuries, and everything that went along with her line of work. Such teachings had led him to be what some humans called a "witch doctor" at several points during his life during his travels throughout the continents.

While he knew and noticed that Kikyo had tried taking that role, Shippo still (to this very day even) had issues with her over how she had treated, harmed, and demeaned Kagome. It was something that he felt that he honestly could never forgive her for.

And from all of that, Old Man and Mama Kae were born. And to that very day, they meant the world to him.

* * *

A sudden jerk from the car pulled him out of his thoughts. Apparently, the driver had had enough of his silence. The car lurched to the side of the road and came to an immediate stop before the driver turned to gaze at him with annoyance.

"Alright, spill boy. What's got you so depressed?"

Shippo stayed silent.

"I'm assuming you know what this emergency meeting is about? I know something is up and the way you're acting only confirms that. Usually, you're riding shotgun yacking with me."

How was he supposed to tell anyone what he knew? Especially him? Better yet, why didn't he know?

"You only ask me to drive us up if something really bad has happened…."

"You really don't know do you?"

Brows furrowed, "Know what brat?"

"She's gone." The kit mumbled.

His companion's brow furrowed further somehow. "What? Another girlfriend? You're this upset over some chick? Get over it and get upfront." Patting the passenger seat.

Eyes met. "No, and you know I ain't seeing anyone right now. Besides," He clutched at something on his chest. "I'm not upset over 'just any woman'."

Attention couldn't be drawn away from what Shippo clutched. He knew exactly what little trinket the kit had always worn around his neck ever since the day the mutt had given it to him.

"No." His voice was full of despair. "No." Thoughts were flying faster than he could think of them. "NO!" Another jerk was felt from the car as it was thrust back in gear and flung into speeding down the dirt roads.

They say regret has seven stages. While Shippo himself was experiencing a mixture of denial, guilt, and pain, Koga was experiencing full-blown rage.

* * *

__Usually, when a family meeting was called, it was done to announce a pairing, an alliance, a birth, or to celebrate something grand that had happened within the family. Yet, when one was called with no explanation, it was usually to announce a loss.

Kaede wasn't a stranger to death. She'd experienced it in one way or another, even having been at death's door herself more than once. In fact, that's how she had come to be a married woman.

She could hear him now, getting himself ready for the trip to her sister's. It was a gratifying distraction from her thoughts to listen to him, for there was something inside of her hesitating and dreading this visit. An inkling inside her being was forcing the red flag of warning to fly steady and hard in her mind's eye.

"It doesn't take a demahn's senses to tell you're stressed me lahve."**

She gripped his hand that he'd placed on her shoulder. Gripped it still as he moved to kneel before her chair and bring his other hand to her cheek, caressing it softly.

"Ye know what has Yo, yet I don't know if I'm ready to face the music as they say."

His slight grin helped her nerves by volumes. He loved hearing her call him by this…. "pet name" he supposed you could call it. Since their beginning, Kaede had called him that, since she couldn't exactly, due to the language barrier and all, pronounce his given name Fionn. Thus the simple "Yo" was born.

Thinking of that time made him remember their very first moments together. Their...bond, he supposed you could call it, being as it was… allowed them both to relish in the feelings of those moments.

"Fahr a lahng time now, we 'ave known dat it may comb to dis. Boeht you know as well as I dat we moehst poehsh fahrward and see dings throoehgh."

She knew he was right, but that didn't quell her conscience. What was coming to light would hopefully be met with hope, but deep down, she knew at first it would be thoroughly met with everything but that.

That's what made her nervous though, were the things that she and her husband knew, along with the things they'd done. If this meeting was truly about what Kaede believed it was about, then there would be decades, if not centuries of worms about to come out of the woodwork. And that's what made her worry.

Standing, Fionn held out his hand to pull Kaede up to stand before pulling her into his embrace. "Comb now, she wooehldn't like seein you so sad. let's poeht a smile ahn and 'ead to de poehp's 'ahme hm?" He cupped her cheek to make her look at him, wagging his eyebrows. "Perhaps we cooehld stahp at de nice lettle 'idden in ahn de way back?" Such an idea did appeal to her, but it didn't truly change the situation that waited on the horizon. Nervousness still enveloped her.

Each action causes an equal and opposite reaction after all. With what all they'd done, the reaction of Inuyasha's anger would definitely be an explosive one.

Sensing her thoughts and gathering her into his arms, Fionn knew that no matter what he said that his wife would still have her doubts and worries.

"Whatever 'appens me lahve, remember dat we face it tahgether. De decisions we've made over de years were de right ahnes, no matter what anyone says."__

Death makes you regret. Death makes you look back and wonder "what-if". Death makes you wish you'd done more. Said more. Expressed more. Felt more.

If he'd only known how much Kagome had felt, and how deeply the seed of grief planted pain and guilt within Kaede's heart.

* * *

Not often did he truly care about the inner workings of his brother's family.

And to be honest, this, again, was not one of those times. He was, however, intrigued by the...invitation...left by his brother to join them so should he choose.

Normally, if something truly terrible did happen, Inuyasha usually demanded the entire family come together to deal with the problem or tragedy. Being that Inuyasha hadn't demanded his presence per usual, nor did he simply ask him to show up left him more or less….curious about the situation.

"_Sesshomaru, something… something happened and while I know you probably wouldn't care about it, I… I just wanted you to know that the family is coming in. They're all due in by Monday. Um… maybe we'll see ya."_

Such an ambiguous message would leave anyone with half a brain with some amount of interest in whatever was happening.

Then again, this was the hanyou he was talking about. Why should he care? Businesses needed ran, issues resolved, his own family needed his attention.  
"Hn, this Sesshomaru has better things to tend to than the whelp." Promptly, the voicemail was deleted.

As Sesshomaru finished packing his briefcase and heading out the door, a single pulse stopped him dead within the doorway.

Turning slowly, disbelief mildly entering and quickly leaving his eyes, Sesshomaru's gaze settled upon the wall where his precious swords were now housed. Focusing in on the culprit, he waited to perhaps feel it pulse again. Surely it hadn't been imaginary? "_This Sesshomaru does not second guess himself."_

Only then did he notice the other youkai serving in his household had gone silent and still.

For not only had the sword started pulsing again but at a harder, faster, thrumming beat.

Apparently, the sword was completely against him ignoring the "summons" so to speak. Why should he care of the sword? It hadn't "spoken" or "inclined" certain choices to him either way in centuries. While his brother and himself were on more cordial terms, he didn't truly care either way about every loss within the family. At least the ones that weren't directly related to himself.

"Hn. This Sesshomaru has better things to do than guess the sword's want when no battle is waging." He turned to leave.

"_You're wrong, a battle IS waging boy."_

Both peoples turned to gaze back within the room, shock weighing heavily upon their brows.

Never before had the sword spoke...TRULY spoke before. And especially not in a certain general's voice.

"_Time is of the essence. People need to be saved, lives changed, all for the better._

"_You must play your part Sesshomaru."_

Billowing emotions of epic proportions warred inside of him and for once in his long, long life, it showed. After all, how often does your own Father's spirit visit you from the underworld?

"_Close that jaw boy! You've packing to do. You're due at Inuyasha's on the morrow." _The spirit smiled, showing haughty that he'd claimed a little known victory against his eldest son, before disappearing….by flying straight through him.

Saying Sesshomaru was miffed would be an understatement. Saying he was okay with the previous events would be a grave misunderstanding. To put it bluntly, he was disgruntled (shall we say) about such inconveniences as family. If his Father could have been communicating with him from beyond then why hadn't he been doing so? Then again, he didn't truly care.

But if all the images he was seeing in his mind's eye were true, they were all about to be in for an extremely rough time.

"Sesshomaru are you alright?" His wife's clawed hand was on his shoulder, which he ripped away from her immediately, turning to face her accusingly like he'd been scalded.

He was breathing heavily, trying to process all that was racing through his mind. If the images he saw were true, if fates could be altered, time erased and built anew, then he would truly be planning on working it to his advantage. There was no way he'd lose his true love again.

A single parting image entered him, one of love, trust, bonding, and oneness that he'd truly never felt in centuries. There was only a single time that stars had aligned to even bring him close to such a feeling, but she'd been killed.

"Rin…." A tear rolled.

Coming back into focus, he saw the woman, his wife, in front of him. The woman he'd had to "settle" for, as far as he was concerned. Her lips were moving, but he couldn't hear. Thoughts were too thoroughly focused on she who would have truly completed him.

Grief has no time limit, no bounds, no end. It sneaks up on you and jumps at the most unexpected and worst of times. And this time, it had decided its victim was Lord Sesshomaru himself.

He believed that he'd worked through the tragedy of Rin's death years ago.

It would appear though, that with the visions and the feelings they evoked, that he truly had not.

"_I won't lose her again."_

* * *

She wasn't a stranger to having large gatherings. Granted, they'd become further apart over time with the discoveries of planes and motorized boats, but no matter what they'd always come together at the most important times of the year.

Not very often were only the core group alone brought together. While it was true that the whole family had been informed of the meeting, she doubted with how little information that Inuyasha had given that the true entirety of the family will show up. Most likely they would call or video chat live from their prospective homes across the world.

After all, complete information would have been given if it was she or Inuyasha that had been injured, dying or dead.

She truly doubted that their children would care about the priestess if they knew. Yes, they all expressed at one point or another that they would love to meet her when her time came about, but that was only out of respect.

Kikyo was hard pressed when it came to the entire situation. While she'd known that her husband would be heartbroken if when the young miko's time came to pass to the heavens, but this was different. Never in their long marriage had she witnessed such heartache from him before, not even when she'd still been clay.

Did he have feelings for Kagome? Yes, she'd always known that.

Did she know that they'd apparently been as deep as they seemed? Considering how devastated he was over her death….No…

In no way was she jealous of Kagome, at least not anymore. But Kikyo couldn't help but wonder what was to come in the next few days, possibly weeks, as her husband sorted through whatever trinkets and tokens left in the trunk.

"_**Mom! Big Brother's being mean again!"**_

Sighing, thankful for the distraction from her thoughts, Kikyo set down the ladle she was using to stir the evening's stew. Wiping her hand's, she let her thoughts focus on breaking up the potential fight before it began.

Years ago she accepted, much as Kagome once had, that a certain part of Inuyasha's heart would always belong to the young girl.

"_I only hope that whatever is in that trunk doesn't tear our family apart."_

* * *

__**Word count - 3,364**

**TO EXPLAIN THIS CHAP - the point of so many character introductions was to not only bring them into the picture, but also explore the stages of grief. This shows that grief truly has no end and can be experienced in any order. (Hence the title) I know some characters seem OOC, but believe me, this will all be explained in the end.**

**In order, the characters above are experiencing the following grief stages:**

**INUYASHA - Depression (first stages)  
SHIPPO - Shock & Denial (this was more represented toward the end of the prev chap)  
KOGA - Anger  
KAEDE - Pain & Guilt  
FIONN - Bargaining (not truly, but kind of with his last line)  
SESSHOMARU - Reconstruction & Working Through  
KIKYO - Acceptance & Hope**

**Well… let's just say I'm over Covid/Cornona/Apocalypse/Everything - I've worked my ass off these past several months. Haven't slept, haven't gotten work done around my house, lost birds to a fox problem, almost a $3,000 repair on my car, my mower break down twice in a row, had people walk out of my life, and have been really lonely. Fuck everything, I'm done.**

**But I'm not done with this story. Not by a longshot. I'm going to get to writing the next chapter tonight and tomorrow, so it will maybe be posted sometime this weekend.**

**On the bright side, I have 3 new geese, 9 new chickens (look up Ayam Cemani to see what some of them look like), and I'm not dead. XD**


End file.
